


The beginning, by Dimitri Belikov

by RafaSnape15



Category: Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: -Daddy? How did you met mommy?-Well... - I smiled to my little miracle and end up lost in my memories...





	The beginning, by Dimitri Belikov

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O início - por Dimitri Belikov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832854) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 

> Hello!  
This story is originally written in portuguese and were translated to english. The original title is "O início - por Dimitri Belikov" and the original is avaliable in my profile here and in Nyah Fanfiction.  
Is a short one shot but I hope it can give you a nice time reading! Would love to hear what you thought about it in the end if you feel like telling me!  
Oh! Is necessary to read the summary to understand the context I were thinking of while writing!  
Have fun!

The beginning, by Dimitri Belikov

P.O.V. Dimitri

As many guardians I know, I were attached to my protected Moroi and that made his death really sad to me, I can say I lost a friend. I should have been there, but he practically forced me to take a break from work. “Go see that new cowboy movie, and don’t come back here before the next breakfast” he said.

I sighed pulling the memories away. Now my mission were take care of St. Vladimir’s Academy and it’s students.

-Guardian Belikov - Alberta Petrov called me - I have a mission for you.

I followed my actual superior to her office to find out what I would have to do.

-These are the princess Vasilisa Dragomir - she showed me a picture of a young blond Moroi - and her friend Rosemarie Hathaway - the other were a young Dhampir completely opposite to the princess - you most know about what happened to the Dragomir's two years ago, right?

-The accident which only the princess survived.

-Exactly. Few time after the accident they ran away from the school and only last week we had a concret indication of their whereabouts - I felt some sort of emotion on her voice, relief maybe - after two years and we need you to lead the rescue mission, since you’re one of the best guardians around here lately.

In a few hours we were going to the direction of the apartment where they were seen. The other eleven guardians that came for support were spread through the whole place and I positioned myself in a way to see clearly all the windows of the small building.

As they felt our presence the lights of the kitchen went up and both girls appeared. They had a little argue, but what surprised me were what came next: the brunette thrown her hair to her back and inclined her head exposing her neck so the Moroi could feed. She were giving her blood to the princess…

Everything didn’t last more than five minutes, but gave me time enough to think about. In any other situation, anyone would judge her bad and I, coming from where I did, feared for her future, knowing how that were addicted and could turn even the stronger woman in the world in a mere puppet, a ghost from whom she were one day. Baia, my hometown, were full of them, but there I didn’t see a blood whore but a future guardian ready to do whatever it takes to the safety and well being of her protected one.

When the princess got away I saw her eyes. Despiste being clear even in the distance that she were a little high for the endorphins she received from the bite I saw a rage in her eyes, the type of instinct of protection that weren’t easy to find even between the most experts guardians.

I went back to where were the others to tell them I found both of the girls, but before I have the chance to find them I heard the sound of fight coming my direction.

I saw both turning the corner few meters from me with too thin clothes for the cold outside. Rosemarie kept the princess behind her in a protective posture, putting her own body in front of hers, throwing herself first to any attack, with a posture worth of a guardian. I realized that I already considered her as a good guardian twice in just few minutes.

Her fierces eyes focused in me and she saw me as a threat. her look told me that even if she couldn’t bring me down she would try her best and there were no doubt in me about that, but I were conscious too of my abilities. People whispered when I walked in the halls and wouldn’t be a slightly dizzy for the blood lost teenager to take me down that easily.

The other guardians arrived attracted to the preview sounds and started to close a circle around the two girls, leaving me in the center with both. Rose observed her surroundings and decided I were the bigger threat there, being for my size or proximity. She looked to Vasilisa and in seconds runned in my direction ready to attack.

I saw too many flaws in her moves, despiste how fast she were it weren’t enough to count with a surprise element, there were a distance between her arms that didn’t give her the balance needed and I could bet she won’t have the strength to give a potent punch. Without much effort I stopped her blow making she fly back.

As my intention were take both safely back I didn’t want to be the guilty for a possible concussion so I moved and hold her right before she hit the ground.

Her eyes locked in mine, surprised, she were a few years younger than me and in a certain way reminded me of myself in that age, the fire I saw before at distance seemed bigger from close, I felt momentarily attracted to her but put that improperly thoughts away from my mind and forced myself to put her on her feet again.

I realized they had that kind of connection that girls have between. I wished to laugh reminding of how I teased my sisters for that. But there were something different between them, the looks, frowns and laughs they changed in the car on the road to the Academy weren’t simple connection between best friends. Didn’t got it exactly, but looked like one could read the other’s mind, literally.

It were easier than I imagined after we passed the gates till the principal’s office. I realized the discomfort of the two girls with the looks of the students passing around there, saw too how much Rose, despite hating the attention she were receiving, wanted to push it all to herself and relief the most possible to the blond.

I concentrated in Kirova’s lecture, she seemed to really hate Rose, all har arguments pointed to where she would like to see her, indeed, she told with all the words and I imagine that if she could she would have sent the girls to some Moroi around use her as a blood whore and in front of the scene earlier, something inside me lighted up. Couldn’t see that strong girl being reduced to that.

Victor Dashkov’s presence only helped, the princess had been accepted back already with no more trouble, now the only problem were with Rose and the argument were she being late compared to the class, beyond her indiscipline.

-If you allow me, principal - I saw myself interrupting her, what were I doing? - I believe that with some extra training she can come to the same level as the other students.

Some more debate were needed and I saw myself interfering in favor of the girl that I barely knew, my self control of which I were so proud of looked like went to a little walk to me be intruding like that in school business not related to security.

-Great - Kirova said at last - is settle then, you stay, but - her voice raised a little - won’t lose time, will dedicate to the studies, I don’t want to hear about any infraction of yours, won’t participate of any social contact that isn’t extremely necessary and - Rose’s expression were of someone that were deciding if that could get worse - will be training everyday with Guardian Belikov.

-How? Sorry principal… - I got surprised.

-You were the one to suggest, so she’ll be your responsibility - Kirova were harsh with me too - any objection?

I couldn’t say if she were talking with me or with the two students, but I stood as unmoved as always.

-Miss Hathaway - I called when we got out of the room - your training start after today’s classes. We’ll be training before and after your classes everyday, as ordered principal Kirova.

Didn’t waited for her answer, went to my bedroom in the guardian’s place thinking about my newest student.

Didn’t know how to explain, but something were telling me it wouldn’t be as easy or simple and Rosemarie Hathaway could make me lose all my control. Yeah, I guess I’m screwed.


End file.
